


Quest [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Knights - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by waxjism."Now, now, we'll need those for our sacred quest to spring McKay from slavery."





	Quest [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70515) by [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/pseuds/waxjism). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/quest/quest.mp3) (21.3 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/quest/quest_audiobook.m4b) (11.4 MB).

Length: 22:11  



End file.
